


Damn Secret Santa

by Enygma0710



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Holiday season is about giving, Learning from mistakes, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Modern AU, Secret Santa, forgiving and moving forward, holiday theme, pessmistic optimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710/pseuds/Enygma0710
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen has never liked the holiday seasons.  She is often called the Grinch by friends and Its hasn't been her favorite time of the year for years. What she dislikes more than anything else is a secret santa gift exchange. What happens when she does relent to participate and gets finds herself getting into the holiday spirit.





	Damn Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Well, 
> 
> I did not think I would write a holiday inspired one shot. I myself am not a fan of winter holiday season. I do become a Grinch, I'll still give gifts just can never get into the christmas spirit. Anyways this story was inspired by a meme I saw and conversations I've had with Starkgaryen4life about my aversion to secret santas gift exchanges. I was traumatized in one and have avoided them ever since. 
> 
> I debated on whether or not to post it at all, I still might delete it later but figured this might be the only time I write anything holiday related so I wont be a complete Grinch this year. lol
> 
> Thanks to my friends on tumblr for their support and Starkgaryen4life for listening to my grinchy ass LOL
> 
> Happy Holidays People.

The bustling streets of Kings Landing were heavier with traffic than she anticipated. Daenerys had thought that after a major holiday the roads and walkways would be less crowded but it seemed that everyone and their mothers had descended into Kings Landing to kick off the holiday season. She was stopped at a crosswalk, as the mid-morning traffic lurched towards downtown. Checking her watch. she cursed under her breath. She was running late, later than usual. She tapped her sneakered foot against the pavement waiting for the signal to change. When it did, she broke out into a light jog, dodging the strollers and other pedestrians as she made her way towards Rhaenys Hill.

 

Daenerys shifted her heavy backpack, the sidewalk crowds slowly thinning as she approached her destination. She found her favorite hipster coffee shop easily with its eccentric design in homage to the nearby historical Dragon Pit. The shop door opened with a jingle as she walked past the three dragons perched around the doorway. Keegan the barista saw her and nodded at her with a grin. Dany returned the greeting with a waved, shooting her regular order with a three-finger gesture.  She stopped, adjusting to the change in lighting as she scanned for her two friends. The search ended when she saw them settled into their favorite corner booth having an animated conversation. Daenerys wove through the jumble of tables and patrons, stopping short of the booth when she noticed a third occupant. 

 

“Dany!”

 

Sansa Stark shot up, wrapping her long limbs around her neck, hugging her tightly. Dany glanced over to see Missy smirking and Margaery outright laughing.

 

Dany pulled back to look at the young girl. “Sansa? I- “she started. “I can’t- what are you doing in Kings Landing?”

 

Sansa grinned. “I’m on break, just got back from the Reach and thought I'd come to visit Robb and Margaery.”

 

“Oh, that’s fantastic,” Dany grinned, settling herself down in the booth next to Missandei. She flicked her friend's knuckles, playfully glaring at her. 

 

Missy bit back a yelp but still managed a mischievous grin before painfully jabbing her elbow into her thigh.

 

The antics between the two went unnoticed by the two sitting across from them. Keegan dropped her ‘Tall Mocha Red Eye’ with a wink that all but Daenerys decided to acknowledge. She gave a polite smile then took a sip. Ignoring Margaery’s signature smirk, she focused her attention back to Sansa. “So, what is it like studying at Highgarden?”

 

“It’s great, I haven’t started my core fashion courses yet, but the beauty of Highgarden is constantly inspiring me. I've already filled up two sketchbooks with designs, so I'm loving it,” she gushed, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

“But I heard you’ve been busy but doing well too.” Sansa's eyes roamed over her blue medical scrubs. “Margaery tells me you’re finishing your residency at Kings Landing Medical Center?”

 

“I am,” she gestured to her attire. “Just finished a shift.” Dany glanced over at Margaery. “Good night to have off Margaery, the emergency room was packed. Missed working with my favorite social worker.” She took another sip. “There were several interesting cases, I’m sure you’ll hear about when you return.”

 

“I’m sure I will. Grayce always has the most interesting nights covering the ER.  But that’s not why I wanted us to meet here today.” She quickly changed the subject.

 

“I’ve been thinking, this is the Robb and I’s first winter holiday season married and most of us will all be local this year so in addition to having the holiday party.” She paused biting her lip. “I want to do Secret Santa’s this year.”

 

_Oh, seven to the hells no_

Dany bit back the groan, while Missy started furiously shaking her head.

 

“Before you two start,” Margaery stressed. “I promise it will be different this year.”

 

“Why? What happens before? ”Sansa asked.

 

"It was a disaster," Missy answered. "More for Dany than anyone else."

 

“We were in our last year at Stormlands University and we decided to do a secret Santa gift exchange with the other girls on our dorm floor.” Margaery started. “For all intents and purposes, it started off with good intentions. We decided to do weekly gifts leading up to the holiday party after finals. To make it easier, everyone provided a wish list of items and a strict budget was set. The little gifts people received over the weeks help alleviate the stress of finals. It was going so well, everyone was getting their gifts, putting us all in the festive mood. All of us were looking forward to the final reveal at the party. “

 

“On the day of the holiday party, while everyone is squealing with glee, meeting their thoughtful Santa.” Dany interrupted, the memory triggering a distaste in her mouth. “My Santa decided it would be funny to give me an elaborately wrapped gift of birthday cake candles and a bottle of rubbing alcohol,” she grimaced.

 

Sansa choked on her herbal tea. “Are you shitting me? Why would they do that?”

 

“I don’t know, I do think my list was partially to blame, my request on my list were vague.  I listed candles and alcohol among other things on my list and that’s what I got, apparently she thought it would be funny.” Dany replied. She refrained from divulging that she knew the vindictive reason behind the gift.

 

The whole secret Santa debacle drove the final nail in the winter holiday coffin for Dany. It wasn’t that she hated the winter holiday season, it was just this time of year was never a favorite of hers. The holiday season lost all of its magic after her parents passed away. Rhaegar had made all attempts to keep the family traditions intact and the season jovial for the siblings, but after a horrendous incident a few years back, the tattered remnants that held them together as a family was severed leaving them to drift apart. Viserys had all but recluse himself in Pentos, occasionally responding to her phone calls. While her relationship with Rhaegar remained strained, but slowly improving some over the years. This year however she declined his invitation to spend the holiday with his family at Dragonstone. She did want to see her brother and spend time with her niece and nephew but it wasn’t her personal aversion of the holidays that caused her to decline the invitation. This time her excuse was legitimate, she had to work.

 

“Who the hell would be that cruel?”

 

“Jaclyne Gardener, a nasty piece of work that lived in our dorm.” Missy provided. “She always had it out for Dany,” her friend broke off a piece of blueberry scone, eating it. “All because her dumb boyfriend had the hots for Dany.”

 

Sansa's eyes widened. "Wow, I'm sorry that happened. I was the one who suggested the secret Santa to Margaery.”

 

“And that’s fine- “Margaery interrupted. “It’s going to be different this year. First of all, I will have control of it this year and it will be with people we know.” She gave Dany a warm smile.

 

“Please Dany? I’ve been bitten by the holiday spirit.”

 

“More like bitten by Robb,” Missy muttered.

 

Dany giggled. “You know how I feel about the holidays Margaery,” She held up her hand, halting Margaery’s protest. “I’ve already said I’d come to the holiday party and help with the housewarming this weekend. Don’t push your luck. I’ll think about it.”

 

Margaery relented with an exasperated sigh. The four women sat, enjoying each other’s company as they sat and listen to one another, catching up on the comings and goings in their lives.  Sansa had just finished telling them a humorous story of Rickon’s current antics that prompted Robb to go to home to Winterfell in attempt to reign in the youngest Stark.  

 

“He’s just as bad if not worse than Arya,” Sansa laughed. “Speaking of Arya, she called me this morning. She is flying in from Braavos with Gendry on Friday. So, count her and a plus one.”

 

Margaery grinned as she wrote down notes, adjusting her guest list.

 

“Really?” Dany couldn’t picture the plucky girl she remembered as an adult.

 

“She’s finally got her vacation approved, she was even able to talk Jon into coming down as well.”

 

_Jon?_ Oh hell, this had all the potential of going to shit now.

 

The sharp jab of Missy’s sharp elbow into her side startled her from her thoughts. _Damnit I’m going to have a bruise._

 

“Really? That’s great are all the Starks coming down?”

 

"Well it is our housewarming and you know how the Starks are. Mr. and Mrs. Stark already visited a couple of weeks ago, they are traveling to the Vale this weekend, so they won’t be there but all the siblings and cousins will be.” Margaery answered, giving Dany a knowing look.

 

“Great,” Dany muttered. The white wolf is what they called him in Winterfell. Dany couldn’t remember the exact story behind the nickname, but knew it was a tradition among the Starks. She remembered the first night she met the broody Jon Snow. It all started when Margaery met Robb working at a summer camp outside Moat Cailin after their Sophomore year of college. The two had kept in touch and one weekend an opportunity arose for the two to reunite. For two weeks prior to their date, Margaery practically begged for Dany to accompany her on the date.

 

Normally Dany wouldn’t have minded but she had just ended a relationship and did not want to spend an awkward evening of being inundated with images of a budding romance. Eventually, she relented to Margaery’s pleas and was practically dragged her to the restaurant outside the Iron Gate. Dany knew her friend was truly smitten when she first met Robb Stark. At first glance the easy smile, bright blue eyes, and neatly cropped copper curls even had her admitting that he was handsome. It was then she noticed the inconspicuous Jon Snow waiting next to him.

 

The two were like night and day. Where Robb was friendly, sociable, easy to talk to and highly intelligent. There was insightful ease with Robb, that once you met him it felt as if you had been friends for years. Jon was quiet, somber almost invisible, hidden in a shade of melancholy. She later learned that behind his dry delivery he had a wicked sense of humor and the two bonded over their shared dry sarcasm. At first glance, one would think he was aloof but after chipping away at his cool exterior, Jon was thoughtful and calculating. That night they became unexpected allies in the developing relationship between his cousin and her friend. Jon was a breath of fresh air in her life and a welcome change from the stagnant men at Stormlands University that pursued her. There was always something unspoken between them, using the excuse of Robb and Margaery for them to talk or hang out during the breaks. It slowly evolved into something more, they were never official and she wouldn’t consider him an ex but he was more than a friend. They just casually dated off and on for a few months, the distance and school schedules preventing them from taking their vague relationship into serious territory.

 

Then one day it all shifted, it was something that still bothered her to this day, the sudden disappearance of Jon, but she got her answer when she ran into him at Robb’s birthday party.

 

After receiving a phone call from work, Margaery excused herself with promises and a delegated ‘To Do’ list in preparation for Saturday. Sansa soon followed Margaery to meet with some friends downtown. Leaving Missy and Dany together in the booth. Missy was sipping on her third chai tea. She gingerly placed her mug down. Dany looked up to see her oldest friend giving her a curious look.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, just wondering what you’re thinking. You’ve been awfully quiet after Margaery announced the guest list.”

 

“I’m thinking we’ve signed up to do a lot more than just set up a small dinner for close friends and family.” She plopped back against the soft cushions of the booth. “She’s invited over thirty people!”

 

 “We were both at their wedding remember?" Missy giggled. "You know how Margaery can get, she said it herself, she’s been “bitten by the holiday spirit’”

 

“More like Robb,” Dany repeated the jab.

 

“I thought you were looking forward to their housewarming party, a break to be sociable in a non-medical setting?”

 

“I was until she announces the damn secret Santa.” Dany huffed. “You know how I feel about that and the winter holidays in general.” Dany looked down at the guest list Margaery had provided. “Not everyone on here even celebrates Christmas.”

 

“I don’t celebrate Christmas either,” Missy replied. “But that’s not the point, it’s the season of giving,” she pointed out.

 

"Well, I prefer to be kept out of it."

 

“Daenerys Targaryen, you really have become a holiday Grinch.”

 

Dany shrugged and laughed.

 

“Could this added surliness be, because Jon will be there?”

 

Dany sighed, there was no use in lying to her observant friend, she witnesses the slow death of their grey relationship. “Possibly,” she muttered.

 

Missy gave her a sympathetic smile. “Do you know if he’s still dating her?”

 

_Ygritte._ She fought the urge to think ill-thoughts of the woman. “I don’t know, we don’t really talk like we use. I haven’t spoken to him since his birthday.”

 

 Missy hum into her mug, taking another sip. “She really doesn’t like you, did she even give you a chance?” she asked. “I mean I get it that you’re the quasi-ex that’s still around but she’s with him, you’d think that would be enough,” Missy paused for a moment.  

 

“You still think he didn’t tell her what really happened between you two?”

 

Dany had mulled over the thought frequently and she always came to the same conclusion each time. What Missy was referring to happened when they were all visiting Winterfell. It was right after they graduated and to commemorate their accomplishments, Robb had arranged for a huge party celebrating the end of undergrad and his acceptance into a competitive MBA program in Oldtown. Dany finally met the rest of the Stark ‘wolf pack’ that weekend and quickly learned that their consumption of alcohol was drastically higher than the one she had honed as a teenager on Dragonstone and as an undergrad at Stormlands combined. It was after a few strong drinks that she found herself alone with the white wolf. The party ended with them spending a memorable night together and waking up the next morning in each other’s arms., The opportunity to talk about that night never materialized. Jon had left for a position in the Northern territories and she started her residency in Kings Landing. Their schedules kept them busy and the time between the texts and emails grew longer and eventually they stopped all together. The next time she saw him was over a year later where she encountered Ygritte.

 

“I doubt it,” Dany pulled herself from her memories. “He’s insanely private. I think her dislike started when she saw how familiar I am with the Starks.”

 

“Or- “Missy started. “She saw the way Jon looked at you at Robb’s birthday party. The boy was dumbstruck,” Missy finished with a shrug.

 

Robb’s birthday party had been a turning point in the Jon, Dany, Ygritte saga. Ygritte had been especially snide in her remarks and behavior that day, and Dany had had enough and decided to respond to her behavior. When that didn’t resolve the issues, she decided to talk to Jon about it. The talk with Jon escalated quickly into a heated discussion where Jon’s loyalty to their friendship was tested. Later on, she saw the dynamics of Jon and Ygritte’s relationship and decided to avoid and not cause any additional drama, she purposefully excluded herself from events and limited her interactions with the two. What she witness that night was how one women’s behavior could be twisted by years of insecurities. Dany in some aspects emphasized and sympathized with Ygritte and with that reason among others she chose to distance herself from them.

 

“Regardless, what’s in the past is in the past. We need to get this list together otherwise we will never hear the end of it.”

 

Dany picked up the list Margaery had left. She clicked open her ballpoint pen. "As much as I love her, I really don’t feel like hearing Margaery’s bitching and moaning.”

 

Missy agreed with a laugh. They ordered another round of coffee and tea to keep them focus and for the remainder of the afternoon, Missy and Dany shifted through the menu and decoration choices for the party.

 

* * *

 

Dany adjusted her black mule boots as she walked up Margaery and Robbs driveway. The two had been married for six months now and were comfortably settled into their roles as hostesses. While the rest of their friends were still navigating the treacherous waters of dating. Robb and Margaery had managed to find each other early and inadvertently set the standard for the rest. She knew that they still had issues like any other couple that became more prominent during the Winterfell Wolves football season. Dany often reminded the couple with sarcastic remarks about their loving relationship, but in all honesty being around them wasn’t a painful reminder of her current love life, she was happy for them. Her comments might irritate others but the two knew they came from a place of love not hate.

 

Dany didn’t bother with ringing the doorbell. She had escaped earlier that afternoon after helping set up. Physically she was tired. The shifts in the emergency room were long and now that she was in the final stretch of her pediatric residency, she was looking forward to shifting into her fellowship and the much-deserved break that came with it. The sounds of the party drifted towards the front entrance. Dany turned to hang up her coat when thunderous footfalls rushed down the stairs towards her.

 

“Damn it Theon, I wish you would listen.”

 

“Sansa, it just isn’t going to happen.” Theon stopped in front of her, causing her skin to slightly crawl. “Dany! You look-“ his eyes roving, a cocky smirk teasing his lips. “Lovely as always.”

 

“Thanks.” She adjusted the neckline of her dress, covering her barely visible cleavage more under his scrutiny.

 

Theon turned back to Sansa. “Ask Bran Sansa I’m staying out of it.”  He walked down the hallway towards the living room.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“It’s the secret Santa, I want to trade but he doesn’t.” 

 

_Fantastic I missed it_! She tried not to show her relief. “Who did he get?”

 

“I don’t know but it’s better than this,” Sansa handed over the rolled parchment with a broken red wax seal.

 

Leave it the Margaery to be this extra with the secret Santa’s. She unrolled the parchment and laughed.

 

“Sansa? It’s your sister. This should be easy.”

 

“You’d think that but she’s hard to shop for, always asking for the most random items." She took the paperback, tucking it into her clutch purse. "Maybe I'll ask Jon. She always loves the gifts he gets her."

 

“Is he here?” Dany asked. The last she heard something work related came up and he was a late cancellation.

 

“He should be or that’s at least what he told Robb.” She started to walk past her, towards the living room.

 

The room was brightly lit with colorful festive lights. Margaery had wanted to do a more modern theme with white color lights and decorations in silver and black which Robb shot down for a more traditional homemade vibe. Dany scanned the room, seeing Theon and Robb having a discussion with Willas Tyrell. Sansa crossed over the living room, settling next to Margaery and Harrold. Missandei joined them with Grey lingering behind to talk to Sam and Gilly. The side door opened with Loras and Renly stumbling in carrying a keg much to Margaery’s annoyance. Dany chuckled as the two stumbled towards the basement door. Robb broke away, giving Margaery a kiss on the forehead before helping them with the keg. Arya laughed in the corner with her friend Gendry, the two soon following the group into the basement.

 

The front door opened to reveal Edd, Pyp, Grenn and loud bellow behind them announced Tormund. The line of them disappearing down the stairs, with Grey jogging after them. Gilly all but pushed Sam once the rest of their friends arrived. Dany grabbed a glass of wine, settling into the chair opposite them.

 

“Don’t look so smug,” Margaery chimed.

 

“What?” she took a sip of her wine.

 

Margaery held out a box with sealed rolled of parchment in it with a grin. “Go ahead pick your person. Santa,” she winked.  

 

She narrowed her violet eyes at her friend. Dany shoved her hands in the box, pulling a seal roll from the bottom.

 

“Go on, see who it is.”

 

Dany broke the seal, opening the scroll. _Oh, seven hells._

 

In the middle of the paper, as plain as day, it was the one name she wanted to avoid: Jon Snow

 

* * *

 

Overall, Margaery and Robb’s housewarming party was a success. It had been a week since the party and she hadn’t had time to think about the name or the list under it that laid discarded on her kitchen counter.   Jon did not show up at Robbs and Margaery’s that day. Robb had later informed them that he was stuck at work, which Dany didn’t completely believe since Edd, Pyp, Grenn and Tormund worked for the same company and they were able to make it. She finished signing off her notes with a click, her other hand dropping down to pull her slipping sock back onto her heel.

 

“Hey Dr. T”

 

Dany looked up to see Margaery leaning against the doorframe. “Hey, I didn’t know you were on-call tonight?”

 

“I’m not, just catching up on some paperwork from last week,” Margaery walked into the on-call room. “Besides this visit is non-work related.” She sat down in a nearby chair. “I was talking to Robb and he mentioned something about Jon.”

 

“Really?” Dany returned to her note, feigning disinterest. She looked over to see Margaery smirking at her. She huffed, turning around in her chair. “Alright, fine I’ll play. What did Robb say about Jon.”  

 

 Margaery smirked turned into a Cheshire grin.  “Well, work wasn't the only reason Jon didn't show up last weekend. Apparently, things haven’t been good between Jon and Ygritte lately.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that," Regardless if she and Ygritte did not get along. She didn't wish relationship problems on anyone.

 

“Yeah, but supposedly, they are trying to work it out, she wasn’t happy with the whole secret Santa idea either.” She leaned back in her seat. “Apparently she has it in her head that we wouldn’t include her.”  

 

“What?” she gave an incredulous cry.

 

She knew the woman had her insecurities when it came to Jon and some of his friends, but she would’ve thought after dating him for two years the issue would’ve been resolved. Dany’s thoughts drifted back to the name on her counter. She needed to be smart about her gifts for Jon. There was no need for a simple gift exchange to add fuel to Ygritte’s ‘I hate Daenerys bonfire.’

 

“Why would she think that?”

 

“Because the thought of not adding her did cross my mind.” Margaery shrugged, standing up from her chair. "But I included her, as far as I know, her name could be on the scroll I sent to Jon," She walked over to the door. “I just wanted to give you a head’s up, just in case you picked Jon.”

 

“Thanks,” _Hang on._ “Marg, you don’t have a master list of who picked who?”

 

Margaery’s head popped back in. “No, makes receiving gifts more mysterious and fun.” She laughed, leaving Dany to her work.

 

“Seven Hells, “she muttered, her pessimism taking over. It was starting to look like history could repeat itself.  

* * *

 

 

The ringing of her doorbell woke her up. She fumbled around in her darkened room looking for her phone. She glanced at the time. It was only two in the afternoon. She felt like she had been asleep for ten hours, not just two. The chiming of her doorbell persisted, Dany grabbed her robe and stumbled towards the door. She pulled the door open with a jerk, startling the delivery man.

 

“Sorry, ma’am I have a delivery for a Doctor Day-nay-eyes Tar-garden?”

 

“Daenerys Targaryen,” She muttered signing the package release slip.

 

“Right sorry ma’am, I’m not good with exotic names.” He gave a sheepish grin.

 

“No worries,” she took the package from the young man.

 

“Happy Holidays.”

 

“Happy Holidays,” she replied and closed the door. She took the package and sat it down on the counter in her kitchen. She pulled out a pair of scissors, gliding it across the taped seam, opening the package. She removed a layer of packing paper when she discovered a letter tucked inside addressed to her. She opened and read it.

 

_Daenerys,_

_Here is gift one of your three gifts. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays,_

_Your Secret Santa._

Dany placed the letter next to the package. She dug in deep and removed a heavy latched box. She set it down on the counter and opened it.

 

“Seven bleeding hells,” she cursed.

 

Dany removed a weather-worn copy of ‘Dragons, Wyrms and Wyverns: Their Unnatural History’ by Septon Barth. She ran her fingers over the worn cover edges before opening it. She flipped through the first few pages.

 

“Impossible,” she muttered, but the insignia of Septon Barth was there in the corner as it was in all of his books. She had never seen but only heard of this book and the collection of books where Barth explored the possibility that mythical legends were based on historical facts. When she spent holidays with her great-uncle Aemon. He would tell her stories about Dragons and how they were descendants from the original Valyrian dragon riders. She would sit at his feet, sometimes with Viserys and Rhaegar joining her, listening to him tell fantastical stories of the lost Kingdom of Sarnor, the age of heroes, the legends from the summer isles and the long night.

 

Dany’s favorite stories were from the Jade Compendium. When her great-uncle Aemon passed away, he had left her his book collection, including the Jade Compendium and only a partial copy of Unnatural History but it was lost before she could receive it. During her search for another copy, she learned that Septon Barth’s Unnatural histories collection was out of print. All additional copies were destroyed when the publishers building caught on fire. Only tattered partial copies remained, finding a complete print was almost impossible. But yet Dany was holding one in her hands.

 

She set the book down, grabbing her phone to call Missy. She answered after several rings.  

 

“Hey, why are you up?”

 

“Hey, couldn’t sleep. Question, who do you have for your secret Santa?”

 

She heard Missy murmur to someone in the background. “I can’t tell you that, that would defeat the purpose of a Secret Santa D”

 

“Come on Miss, it’s me, you know I won’t say anything and will act surprised at the party.”

 

“Fine, I got Tormund, why what’s wrong, did you not receive your first gift?”

 

“It’s nothing, I’m just surprised by what I received that’s all.”

 

“Was it something you didn’t put on your list?” Missy asked.  

 

No, it was more than what she could ask for. She had put books among the other general request on her list, but she couldn't remember listing any specific the book, but there was a possibility.

 

“No, it’s Nothing, just surprised to get a gift I guess.”

 

“We really got to work on your pessimism D,” she laughed. “Hey I have to meet with a client, I’ll talk to you later?”

 

“Sure,”

 

“I’ll call you then, Good night.”

 

“Night,” Dany ended the call, setting her phone next to the book. She rubbed her face, she didn’t think she could fall back asleep after receiving this gift. She made her way over to her table, setting up her laptop. She pulled out Jon’s list while waiting for her laptop to become operational and set to task to shop for his secret Santa gifts.

 

* * *

 

"I still don't understand why you freaked out D," Missy questioned sitting next to her on the couch.

 

It had been a week and a gift later since her first secret Santa gift. The second arrived earlier that week, with a note that read.

 

_Dear Daenerys,_

_I’ve heard you’ve been a bit of a Grinch these past holidays, hopefully, this will brighten your mood._

_Best,_

_Your Secret Santa._

 

In the package had been a copy of “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” along with some of her other favorite holiday movies and a bottle of Dornish red wine.

 

“It’s just these gifts are personal.”

 

"Well, that's the point, for someone so brilliant and observant when it comes to their patients you can be so oblivious at times." She laughed. "That's why Margaery had us provide a list, it’s a foolproof plan for a successful secret Santa.”

 

“Your probably right,” Dany pulled at the drawstrings of her hoodie.

 

“Have you heard anything about Jon? If he received and liked the gifts or not?”

 

Dany shook her head. She hadn’t heard anything from Robb or Margaery and everything was silent on his sole social media platform.

 

Missy gave a somber nod; her hand reaches over to rub her shoulder. "Ygritte, is quite territorial, I don't know how Jon deals with it. Do you think Tormund liked his gifts?”

 

“Oh, I know he did, Gilly sent me a photo. Apparently, he put your gift of a beard care set to good use. He’s been interested in how he puts it a ‘big blond lass’ he met a couple of weeks ago.” Dany found the photo on her phone to show Missy.

 

Missy started laughing at the photo. “He does clean up well.” She giggled, handing the phone back over. “So, does Jon looks like he appreciated your gift as well.”

 

Dany ducked her head trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck. The picture was of Edd, Grenn, Pyp, Sam, and Tormund at a Holiday event at the Night Watch. Jon was situated next to Pyp, wearing the granite cashmere sweater she bought him. She had also sent him a similar kit to the one Missy sent to Tormund. She couldn't tell if he had used the hair products to “make himself look pretty” she teased in the letter she sent with it, but he did still clean up nicely.

 

“Well, Ygritte can thank me. He looks great in the sweater and probably smells of the sandalwood and teak.” Dany tossed her phone onto the coffee table.

 

“Have you decided what you’re going to get for the final gift?”

 

Dany had been thinking about it. Jon had listed very broad items. ‘Slippers, black Under Armor gear for the cold winter nights at the Wall, a few random books’ but the memory of a long-ago conversation kept popping into her thoughts.

 

“I’ve been thinking about going off the list.”

 

“Really?” Missy asked.

 

“Let’s just say my secret Santa has inspired me.”

 

Missy chuckled. “Will this gift cause drama with Ygritte?”

 

Dany huffed. “Oh, who knows, but I starting to care less. She would still hate me if I got him a pen case." She joked. The fiery redhead may have driven a wedge into their friendship but Dany felt the holiday spirit thrum through her veins. Dany decided then she was going to get the gift she wanted to get him years ago.

 

“Which movie did you want to watch? The Grinch or Scrooged?” Dany asked, changing the subject.

 

“Bill Murray’s Scrooged?”

 

Dany gave Missy an incredulous look. “And you call yourself my best friend?” she asked in mock horror as she loaded up the Blu-ray player.

 

“Between this movie and Christmas vacation, you say you don’t like the holidays but I know around this time of year you still religiously watch these movies.” She gestured to the stack of Blu-ray discs.

 

“But of course, let the marathon begin," she plopped down on the couch as the opening song started with a camera zooming down into Santa’s Village. Dany took a handful of kettle corn, throwing some into her mouth.

 

Missy shook her head, laughing at Dany’s antics as the two friends settled in for the evening.

 

* * *

 

The Christmas party finally arrived. Dany for once was on time and had placed her gift under the large tree in the living room. The room had become oppressive with all the people milling about causing her to seek solace on the cooler outdoor deck. She took a sip of her wine, gazing on the twinkling lights of Kings Landing in the distance.

 

“I didn’t think you would be here.” A northern burr tickled down her back. She turned to see Jon leaning against the doorframe. A drink in hand. He pushed off the door walking towards her with a crooked grin. She smiled at him before being pulled into a lingering bear hug.

 

Sandalwood and Teak. She smiled.

 

“Jon, how are you?”

 

“Honestly, better than I expected. I wasn’t looking forward to the holidays till Robb cornered me about this Secret Santa business.”

 

Dany laughed. “You had to be talked into it too?”

 

“Yeah,” he took a sip of his drink, the ice cubes clinking against the glass. “It’s been an- interesting year to say the least.”

 

"Oh yeah," Dany glanced over his shoulder, looking for a scowling redhead. "Where's Ygritte?"

 

“We aren’t together.” He took another sip, moving past her to lean against the railing next to her. “We’ve been having issues and it just wasn’t working out.”

 

“I’m sorry, Jon.”

 

Jon shrugged. "No need to apologize. I know you two didn't get along. Well, it was more her than you,” He looked off into the horizon, his brow furrowed.

 

“Dany, I want to apologize for my behavior and Ygritte’s behavior. She had no reason to behave that way towards you.”

 

 He took another sip, shifting his stance to look directly into her eyes. “I regret that I wasn’t able to stop her behavior sooner, you didn’t deserve it.” He reached out, grasping her hand. “I’m sorry for that Dany.”

 

Dany looked down at their hands. She quickly looked away. “It’s in the past, remember if you look back you are lost.” She leaned against the railing next to him. “Got to keep moving forward.”

 

Jon nodded, she secretly observed him. He was even more handsome than she remembered. His hair was longer and pulled away from his face into a loose knot at the base of his neck. He had more scars than she remembered, a still fresh one above his right eye. He took another sip while she admired his profile. The door opening behind them broke her quiet observations.

 

"We're doing the exchange now," Margaery called out from behind them.

 

“We better head in,” he replied, his fingers fidgeting with the empty glass in hand.

 

“Yes, no need to upset Margaery, you remember what happened at White Harbor.”

 

Jon flung his head back into a hearty laugh as they headed indoors.

 

Robb stood in front of the tree with a red Santa hat, handing out the gifts. Margaery decides to start a new tradition and instead of opening the gift and then finding out who your secret Santa was, instead you would present your person with their final gift, announcing you were their secret Santa. Tormund was currently hugging and kissing a squealing Missy in appreciation of the gifts, while a laughing Grey took pictures with his phone. Sansa stood stock still as Arya had her arms wrapped around her sister. Showing everyone the metal artwork that Sansa had acquired for her. All around them Dany could hear the cries of joys and muffled appreciation over the gifts. She had to give it to her friend, this year’s secret Santa was a success. Dany glanced over at Jon to see him laughing at Sam hugging Pyp with a large leather-bound book in his hands. Dany turned, walking over to Jon, nudging him with her shoulder.

 

“Surprise,” she grinned. Jon’s granite gaze widens as he started to laugh.

 

“I should’ve known it was you. That last note had you all over its D.”

 

She handed him a small black box. “Well what can I say?” she laughed. “Open it.”

 

Jon tore off the wrapping, revealing a wooden latched box. He opened it and stopped. His mouth hanging opening in surprise.

 

“Jon, what did you get?” Robb called over, noticing the look of shock on his cousin’s face.

 

Jon removed a gleaming silver dress watch. The watch had oyster designed brushed stainless steel straps, the face of the watch was a grey moonstone with an outline of a wolf etched in silver. Robb came over pulling on Jon’s arm to exam it.

 

“Holy Shite,” he muttered.

 

“It’s a Valyrian stainless steel watch.  I remember you said you always wanted a valyrian steel watch to replace the one your mother had made for you on the day you were born.” Daenerys open the box further, revealing an interchangeable leather wrist straps.

 

“It’s personalized.” She flipped the watch over to reveal the inscription.

 

"The white wolf," Jon whispered.

 

Daenerys remember hearing Jon talk about the northern tradition of having a watch made when a son was born and giving it to them on their eighteenth name day. For generations, the Starks upheld the tradition and incorporated their house sigil of Direwolves into their designs. Fathers would gift their sons a watch or pass it down through the line once they came of age. Dany remembered Jon telling her that his father had died before he was born but his mother had a watch made for him when he was born.  Unfortunately, it was misplaced or lost after his mother passed and Jon never saw it again.  He had received a watch when he turned eighteen from his uncle Benjen but always yearned to have a watch similar to the one his mother designed.

 

“Dany I- “Jon started. He looked down at the watch again.

 

“I can’t-“ he started to hand it back to her, but Dany balked, pushing it back in his hands.

 

"You can," she smiled. "Besides I wanted to get this for you years ago, I want you to have it, Jon.”

 

She noticed then how quiet the room had become. All eyes on their exchange. Jon looked around, the shift in his shoulders, she could tell he was uncomfortable with the attention. She quickly pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. “Merry Christmas Jon.” She walked past him towards the kitchen. The sounds of conversation returned to the party behind her. She finished drinking a glass of water to see Robb standing in front of the tree.   


“I would like to thank my wife for our first successful holiday party and successful secret Santa gift exchange.” There was a round of applause as Robb leaned down to kiss his wife. "Let's continue with the celebrations!" 

 

Missy wound her way through the crowd towards Dany. “You really caught Jon off guard. I know he can be quiet but I’ve never seen him speechless before.”  She glanced down around Dany.

 

“Where’s your gift?”

 

“What?” Dany looked down at her empty hands and then back up to the empty Christmas tree. She was so caught up with Jon’s reaction to his gift that she didn’t realize she didn’t receive her gift. She glanced around the room seeing if there was an unopened gift, but there was none. Margaery must have noticed her searching look and came over. 

 

“You didn’t receive your gift?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fuck,” Margery muttered under her breath as she scurried towards the tree, she moved around several decorative boxes around. “Robb, Robb dear did you see any wayward gifts laying around?”

 

“No,” Robb walked over, drinking his beer. “What’s wrong, I thought all the gifts were given out?”

 

“I did too, but Dany’s is missing.”

 

“Could Gilly have been her secret Santa? She didn’t come with Sam tonight.”

 

“Damnit,” Margaery stomped her foot. "You're probably right." She gave Dany an apologetic look.

 

"I'm so sorry D. I thought my plan was foolproof. Gilly is the only one not here tonight, did you want me to call her?”

 

Dany waved the offer away. “No, I talked to her earlier this week, she said she was feeling under the weather. I’ll call her tomorrow to check on her. Poor thing is probably praying to the porcelain gods right now.” She joked, causing her two friends to join in the laughter, but the laughter did nothing to shake the empty sense of disappointment that was settling in her stomach. She inconspicuously checked her watch. It was nearing midnight.

 

“I need to go,” she murmured.

 

“What? No! D you can’t leave yet it’s still early!” Margaery protested.  

 

“Margaery, I’ve been working doubles all week. I’m exhausted.”

 

“Oh, I know, I just wish you would stay longer but I understand,” Margaery paused and gave her a hug. “Get some rest, I’ll let you know if I hear anything from Gilly.”

 

Dany nodded as she watched her friend join her husband in the kitchen.

 

“Do you want Grey or I to follow you? Or give you a ride?” Missy offered.

 

“No, I’ll be fine. I stopped drinking a while ago so I’m okay to drive.”

 

Missy cocked her head to the side, quietly studying her. “Are you sure this sudden fatigue isn’t about the secret Santa?”

 

“No, really it isn’t.” Dany waved her away. Missy finally relented, leaving her to locate Grey. Dany gave a general ‘goodbye’ to the group as she left. She grabbed her coat and shut the door behind her. The cool night air a welcoming relief. She walked down to her car, she didn’t want to dwell on the fact that the secret Santa affected her. There was a part of her that was looking forward to seeing who it was and thanking them in person.  It was the first time in years that the holiday spirit was tangible and her mood was lifted by the thoughtful gifts.

 

As she entered her car and turning it on, she thought about Gilly. It made sense that it was Gilly. She met her through Sam and Jon. She was always kind and considerate. She appreciated Gilly friendship and even though they talked less than she would like, after the secret Santa, Dany resolved to change that in the upcoming new year.

 

Thirty minutes later, she pulled into her parking garage and parked her car, making her way up to her apartment. After closing the door behind herself, the wave of fatigue she had been fighting to keep at bay hit her all at once. She yawned, kicking off her boots and made her way towards her bedroom to settle in for the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon sat out on the deck, holding the handsome watch in his hands. He studied the details of the watch, never thinking that he would have a watch like this in his possession.

 

“That is one hell of a dress watch.”

 

Jon looked up to see Robb standing behind him.

 

“It is,” he handed it over to Robb.

 

Robb let out a low whistle while he examined it. “You lucked out with the Secret Santa this year, getting Dany.”

 

“I did but I don’t deserve it.”

 

Robb sat down next to him. “What are you talking about?”

 

"Dany," Jon shook his head. "I was a shit friend to her the last two years, I didn't deserve the gifts and I definitely didn't deserve this." He held up the watch.

 

“If it’s because of Ygritte, you know Dany didn’t care. She knew you were in a relationship, she didn’t hold it against you.”

 

“But she should have, I was complacent Robb, for years. Do you know why Ygritte and I broke up?”

 

“The blinders finally came off and you saw her for who she was?”

 

Jon gave a dry irritated chuckle. “Something like that, we were at a restaurant and we had a female waitress. I leave for a moment and come back to see Ygritte treating the woman horribly and talking down to her. I snapped. I was already growing tired of it but that was the last straw.”

 

Robb patted Jon on the shoulder, “She was like that with every female, It wasn’t just Dany, mate.”

 

“What?”

 

“It was pretty much everyone. Even Margaery. She would be snippy but never to the level she was with Dany.”

 

“Why did no one say anything?”

 

“Dany tried to, remember? Besides your loyalty was to your relationship then, None of us expected anything different.”

 

Jon shook his head.

 

"Love can make you blind and you were blinded. We just hoped you would realize it sooner than later."

 

“Shite,” Jon muttered to himself, rubbing his face. The realization did come and the conversation with Dany was one of the first things Jon thought about when his relationship started to shift. The constant stream of doubts and “what ifs” questions had starting to invade his thoughts, leading him to examine their relationship.

 

“Dany knew too.”

 

“Knew what?”

 

“She saw you two get into an argument about her, she saw how upset you were, that’s why she put up with it, she was trying to be a good friend.”

 

“Shit,” Jon muttered,  unaware that Dany had witness one of their many arguments. “I’ve fucked up.”

 

"Yeah, you have." Robb pointed out. "What was the deal between you too anyway?"

 

“We had a casual thing before I met Ygritte, we never discussed it.”

 

Robb blue steel gaze raked over him. Jon shifted under the scrutiny and waited for his inquisitive cousins questioning to continue.

 

“Why did you get her those gifts?”

 

“Initially it was to apologize, to extend an olive branch.”

 

“But you could’ve gotten her anything, you got her very specific gifts, there’s a subconscious reasoning behind it all, Jon, and before you get all analytical and talk yourself out of it, don’t over think it. It’s Dany.”

 

Robb took another sip of his beer, holding it between his legs.

 

“It’s almost New Years, don’t think about the past wrongs. Dany definitely doesn’t. Focus on the now and what you want from her and move forward. Because I can tell you, yes, your behavior with Ygritte was idiotic and out of character but if you keep focusing on that, it will drive Dany away.

 

Jon nodded, he felt the black box in the pocket of his jacket. “You’re right.” Jon stood up and stopped. “You’ve become a lot more intuitive since marrying Margaery. Has anyone told you that?”

 

“Sansa has and if you tell anyone else I will deny it.” He laughed. “Merry Christmas Jon.”

 

“Merry Christmas Robb,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**knock-knock-knock**

 

Dany rolled over with a groan, she heard the loud authoritative knocking again at her front door.  She grabbed her glasses bringing her world in focus. She glanced at the clock, it read half past four in the morning. Dany grumbled as she swung her feet over the ledge to stand.

 

“Yeah yeah,” she muttered, grabbing her robe as she made her way to the persistent knocking at her door.

 

“I’m coming, just hold on.” She unlocked the locks on her door and disabled the alarm system. She opened the door to see a pair of somber grey eyes.

 

“Jon?” She stepped out in the hallway to look around him, expecting to see either Margaery or Missy with him.

 

“Can I come in please?”

 

Dany steps aside, allowing him to enter. She closed the door behind her. Jon stopped in the middle of her combined living and dining room.

 

“This is bigger than your first place.”

 

“Thanks,” she walked towards him, stopping short when he turns to face her. “Jon, why are you here?”

 

“I didn’t get to properly thank you for the gift.”

 

Dany scoffed. “So, you came over here at four in the morning to do so?”

 

Jon chuckled as he pulled a dark red velvet box from his coat pocket. “Merry Christmas Dany.”

 

"Oh!" she pulled the box from his grasp. "Did Gilly give this to you?" she asked as she opened the box with a gasp. It was beautiful. Inside was a silver necklace, with three dragons linked in flight. She gently removed it from its holding, feeling the weight in her hands.

 

"You told me once a long time ago that one of your favorite pieces of your mother's jewelry was her Targaryen pendant, and you would imagine the dragons on her pendant coming to life and flying when she told you your favorite stories-“

 “A Dance of Dragons’’ she finished with a murmured as Jon gestured to the delicate chain in her hands.

 

“I saw this on an assignment in Meeren and it reminded me of you.”

 

“It was you,” she whispered. She looked over to see Jon starting intently at her.

 

“We were each other’s secret Santa’s?”

 

“Yeah, when I picked your name I thought Margaery rigged it.”

 

“Did she know?”

 

Jon shook his head. “No, Gilly and I picked at the same time. She got Sam.” He laughed.

 

“Jon, this is…” she looked down at the intricate necklace resting in the palm of her hands. “I can’t accept- “

 

“If I can accept the watch you gave me tonight, you can accept this,” he brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek gently.

 

“I wanted to do this Dany.” His thumb gently brushing her cheek. “I remember how anxious you get around the holidays and I saw an opportunity to change it.”

 

She nuzzled her cheek against his palm, her eyes closing. “It seems we both had the same idea.”

 

Jon grey eyes raked over her features. “I know I apologized earlier for my behavior but I wanted to let you know that one of the many reasons I broke up with Ygritte was because I missed our friendship.” He nervously swallowed.

 

“And I understand if you don’t want to be my friend, I didn’t get you the gifts to buy your friendship, I got them because I wanted to. Because I still care about you Dany.” He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. “I would like us to start over and be friends again.”

 

Dany pulled back to study him. His features genuine. She missed their friendship too, not because of the special benefits that they enjoyed as friends but the root of their relationship was being friends and she missed it as well.

 

“I would very much like that too,” she smiled. Jon visibly relaxed, his signature crooked smile quirked his full lips.

 

“Good,” he breathed out . A few minutes later, Dany returned from her room with extra pair of pants and sweatshirt of his that she forgot she held onto. Jon changed into the comfortable clothing and sat down next to her on the couch. He draped his arm over her shoulder as she tucked a large blanket over them, snuggling down against his chest as the movie started.

 

The holiday season was about the spirit of giving without a thought of what you would get in return. It was about reveling in the happiness from seeing joy in people. It was about forgetting yourself and finding time for others. The long lost holiday spirit was rekindled in Dany and it was accomplished by the one thing she avoided every year, a damn secret Santa gift exchange. Dany chuckled at the irony causing Jon to look down at her.

 

“Merry Christmas Jon,” She lifted her head, brushing her lips against his.

 

He looked down at her, Dany stared into his dark granite eyes. “Merry Christmas Dany.”

 

Dany sighed as she felt the firm press of his lips against hers. The thought of keeping it chaste flew from her mind when she felt him nudge her head back, deepening the kiss. Dany obliged and lost herself in the warm sensation of Jon kissing her. She playfully nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to laugh, breaking the kiss.

 

Both gasping for breath, he leaned his forehead against her, kissing her briefly as he pulled her securely into his lap. She smiled as optimistic warmth flowed through her. Yes, this was definitely a Christmas she would remember.

* * *

 

AN: Welp that's it. I debating on whether or not to post this but figured why not. I don't know if I will add to this but there is always the possiblity.

 

Happy Holidays and Thanks for Reading.  

 

 


End file.
